Ooops
by IDKMANIMHIGH
Summary: Elena and Damon get a big surprise when they go to Elena's lake house. DELENA!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys here's another TVD (The Vampire Diaries) fanfic. I have been really feeling the Delena vibe going around so I thought I would make this a Delena fanfic. This is going to be a little more 'lovey dovey' then my last fanfic but it will have some sex scenes and stuff. This is placed when Damon and Elena are dating but in this she is human.**

Elena was packing for her trip with Damon. They were going to her parent's lake house for two weeks to get away from all of the vampire drama. She checked her suitcase. "Okay, I have my clothes, my bathroom _things_ , my shoes, my technology, but I feel like I am missing something..." "How about this?" Damon said as he picked up her bathing suit. "Thank you." She said as she grabbed the bathing suit out of his hands. She kissed him on the cheek and put her bathing suit in her suitcase. "Okay are you all ready to go?" "Yup." Elena said in a chipper tone. Between the both of them they carried all of Elena's stuff into the car in one go. "Should I drive or do you want to?" Elena asked. "I'll do it." Damon said. Elena tossed the keys to him and they both got into the car. "Did you remember to grab your blood cooler?" Elena asked. "Yup. I am all packed."Damon said as he put the key in the ignition. As Damon started to drive when he saw Stefan walking into the driveway. "Don't eat too many puppies while I'm gone. You'll need someone to help you fight them off when they fight back." Damon said with his signature smirk. Stefan rolled his eyes. "See you in two weeks." He went into the house and poured himself some bourbon. He hated that Elena was going out with his brother but it made Damon happier than he had ever seen him before. Plus he started to notice that Caroline was... _Pretty_ , so he started getting over Elena.

On the way Damon and Elena stopped at a gas station. "Gummy bears? Really Damon. I depicted you as a Black Licorice guy ." Elena said with a giggle. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Elena. Ever since Gummy Bears came out I have been _all_ over them." Damon said. Elena kissed him and grabbed some snacks. They checked out their stuff when Elena saw something unusual. It was a stuffed bear that looked exactly like the one she had as a kid. She got Damon's attention and pointed at it. "That's _my_ bear." Elena said with excitement. "What do you mean that's your bear?" Damon said with confusion. "When I was seven I had a pink bear with a pink lace ribbon that was slightly torn off. I tore it off so I would always know it was mine. It got lost somehow. I don't know how it is here but it looks beautiful on display like that." Elena said. "How much for the bear?" Damon asked.

A couple of hours they arrived at the beautiful lake house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I am back with another fic! This may or may not have smut in it. Guess you'll have to stay tuned and find out.**

Elena got out of the car "It's been _awhile_ since I've been here." Elena said as she stared at the beautiful lake house before her. She grabbed her purse and one of her suit cases and walked into the house. Damon started walking forward and stopped at the door. "What?" Elena said curiously. Damon glanced at the doorway. "Oh… Jeremy got this house when our parents died. You can't come in I am so sorry." Elena said. "Ha ha very funny. Now will you invite me in… _please_?" Damon said sarcastically. "Well since you said please. _Damon Salvatore_? Will you do me the honor of coming into my lake house.?" Elena said with a giggle. "I would be more than happy to _Elena Gilbert._ " Damon said as he walked in and put the bags down. He kissed her and then went out into the car to grab the other stuff. Elena went upstairs to get settled in. On the way up the stairs she dropped her bear. She picked it up and put it in her purse. She arrived at her room and put her stuff on the bed and grabbed the bear. She went to turn around when Damon was right behind her with the rest of the stuff. She jumped and then kissed him. "Thank you for the bear Damon." Elena said with a bright smile on her face. "You said that seven times already." Damon said. "I know it's just that this bear means a lot to me. But it was kind of weird seeing it there. I wonder how and why it was there."

After a couple of hours Damon and Elena got settled they were drinking wine and watching a movie. Elena _slowly_ put her hand on Damon's lap. She start rubbing her hand up and down to cause friction. Damon moaned. Damon put his hand over Elena's breast and started squeezing. This went on for awhile when Damon finally said, "Okay let's go." He picked Elena up and flashed her into the bedroom. He took off his shirt and then took off her dress. She was wearing a black and red striped bra with matching panties. He took of his pants and she took off her bra. Damon smirked as he saw her boobs. They were extraordinary. They got closer and pulled each others underwear off while making out. Elena loved Damon's cock it was a good 14 inches (which was more that she could say for the other people she has been with.) Damon threw Elena on to the bed. Since he had been teased enough he just went for it. He slowly put himself in Elena. Elena moaned. It kind of hurt because she hadn't had sex for a minute and she wasn't stretched out, but the pleasure overruled the pain. He started thrusted in and out slowly but then picked up the pace. He was thrusting at a nonhuman speed by now and was constantly hitting her g-spot, it was driving Elena crazy. She started rubbing her clit because she knew it would bring her to her release faster. Finally Damon hit her g-spot one more time and the both of them came.

"That was _fun_." Elena said. Damon nodded he was too tired to speak. Elena turned off the lamp and went to sleep, but Damon sat up. He heard four heart beats instead of two. He ran around the lake house to see if anyone was there but every time he left the sound of the heartbeats faded. He finally gave up and went upstairs to go to bed. But when he went up stairs the heartbeats were louder. He ignored it until he got into bed. The heartbeats were very loud now. He slowly put his face closer to Elena's stomach. "This is _impossible_. Vampires can't reproduce." He whispered. He glanced at the bear and then looked at her. "Damn witches. What in the _hell_ did you get us into" He thought. He finally got his mind at ease and went to sleep thinking of how the hell he was going to solve this one.

 **A/N: So this is the second chapter. I was reading a lot of "Elena is pregnant by Damon" fanfics and almost none of them had Damon as a vampire so I wanted to make one like this. Stay tuned for the next chapter if you want so you can see what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys here is the third chapter! I know I haven't posted in a second. I have been really busy with stuff and I got to caught up in it. Anyways here it is hope you like it!**

Damon woke up to the smell of burnt bacon. "Looks like Elena is trying to cook again." He thought. He got up and put some underwear and some PJ pants on, he threw a shirt on and went downstairs. As he went down the stairs he heard the heartbeats again. He entered the kitchen. "Sorry, I tried to make bacon but obviously it didn't work out." Elena said. "It's okay." Damon said with a reassuring smile. "I need to talk to you about something…" He said while listening to the babies heartbeats, his babies heartbeats. "You might want to sit down for this." Damon said awkwardly. "I think I might know what's wrong. Ever since after we had sex I've felt _different_ , last night I heard you say ""It's impossible, Vampires can't reproduce."" I started freaking out last night so while you were sleeping I drove to the nearest gas station and I bought a pregnancy test." Elena said with seriousness in her eyes. "Well?" Damon asked. "I think you know the answer." Elena said. Damon knew she was pregnant he just was shocked to learn that he wasn't imagining things. "How did _you_ know before I did?" Elena asked with curiosity. "I heard the heartbeats, I think it might be a magic thing or something but I'm not sure." Damon answered. " _Heartbeats_? There are _two_ of them?" Elena said with fear and joy. "Yeah." Damon replied with a smile. "I don't care if this is a magic thing. It's a miracle." Elena said with tears in her eyes.

A couple hours later Damon and Elena were on their bed watching TV. "I can't wait until the _morning sickness_ comes." Elena said sarcastically. "I can't wait until we go home." Damon replied. "What are we gonna do when we get home? It's going to be _hell_ I know that for sure. Caroline and Bonnie are going to judge me hard and Stefan is going to hate me." Elena said in a stressed tone. "Relax. We will deal with it when we get home." Damon said to comfort her. "There was also another reason I wanted to come to your lake house for vacation." Damon said. He told Elena to get up. He led her down the stairs. There was rose petals, candles, water, food and more. "So this is what you were doing when you were in the "bathroom" for two hours. I thought you were doing something _else_." Elena said. "Oh please if I felt _the need_ I would asked you to have sex with me." Damon replied. "Fair enough. Let's eat I am _starving_." Elena said with a giggle. They ate and talked about the babies and life. "I bought some expensive wine but sadly under the circumstances we can't drink it." Damon said with a sad voice. "In a year or so we can drink it." Elena pointed out. "Why _a year_? You're only pregnant for _nine months_." Damon asked. "Because I'm going to breastfeed. Speaking of which my boobs will get bigger so _have fun_ with that while I still have them." Elena said in a matter of factly tone. "I will" Damon said with a laugh. The night went on and everything was good.

Damon took Elena over to the couch. "Elena I have _something_ for you." Damon said. He got on one knee, Elena started crying when he did this. "Elena, in the _one hundred and seventy two years_ I have walked on this earth I have never met a girl as _loving, compassionate, forgiving, and most of all beautiful as you_. Ever since the day I met you I was in _love_ and now with _recent events_ that have come up all the more reason to ask. Elena Gilbert, will you do me the honor of _marrying_ me?" Elena was shocked, she couldn't speak but she knew what her answer was going to be. " _Yes_." Damon got up and started kissing his fiancée. "I love you so much _Elena Salvatore_." "I love you so much too _Damon Salvatore_ and I like the sound of Elena Salvatore." That night Elena and Damon went to bed _happy and full filled_.

 **A/N: There you go guys. I think this is the chapter that I have worked the hardest on so I hope you like it. It took me two hours to write it so please review, it would mean the world to me if I knew what you guys thought of this. The next chapter should be out within the next few days so stay tuned. See ya, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, and views. It means a lot. That being said, I am discontinuing this story. I don't like a direction it was going in and I just didn't have a great feel for it. With that being said, what was going to happen is Damon and Elena were going to have lots of sex, people were going to be mad, they would have twins named Rosalina and Ross and they would get married and there was going to be some Steroline. Again I am sorry I just want something to be proud of and this wasn't doing it for me but if you wanna stay followed I won't complain. I will be posting some Harry Potter M-preg or something like that.**


End file.
